


anchors the soul

by breakfasttako



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Shared Dreams, like the nighty night dreams, not the life goals dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfasttako/pseuds/breakfasttako
Summary: When Caroline donates her blood for a spell, things don't go as expected.





	anchors the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey_Prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/gifts).



> This is for Joey Prue. I know we actually talked about story ideas, and what you were wishing to receive from this. But you know how when you tell your grandma, or uncle, or that one weird friend what you want for Christmas? BECAUSE THEY ASKED, but you still get socks no matter what you said you wanted. I'm so sorry, but this is like that. Enjoy your socks, because I tried so hard to stick to the things we talked about, but it just wasn't coming together. Ask any moderator who had to double check I had something to turn in on the 28th. It was awful, stinky garbage. At least I'm not ashamed of to give you these socks, ahem, I mean drabble. I really do hope you enjoy this drabble despite all this tho. 
> 
> Vague notes to reference for this story: It's around late season 3ish and Caroline isn't dating Tyler.

Caroline hesitates to take the dagger being handed to her by Bonnie, and her friend shakes it at her. Caroline grudgingly slips it from Bonnie’s hand into her own looking down at it cautiously. 

 

“Why do you need my blood again?” Caroline asks looking back up into her eyes.

 

Bonnie has the slightly manic gleam she's had ever since her mother came back into her life only to bail again after the whole vampire debacle.

 

“The spell calls for the blood of a virtuous sanguisuge, the antithesis of the diabolus,” Bonnie recites. Like it’s a perfectly normal thing to say. 

 

Caroline is about to point out that is absolutely not a sentence to be uttered so casually when Elena speaks up. “And you’re the least evil vampire we know.”

 

Caroline blinks at the not quite compliment and gives a dry thanks. 

 

“Okay, but why are we doing this?” Caroline interjects again as Bonnie crushes herbs into the bottom of a bowl.

 

“Because Klaus's reign of terror needs to be stopped,” Bonnie grits out. “This spell will anchor him to one spot, and once we have him trapped we can focus on putting him down.”

 

“Okay, but if this spell has been in your grimoire all this time, why are we just pulling it out now?” Caroline continues her line of questioning pulling her phone out of her back pocket to do some Googling.

 

“The spell is from Esther’s grimoire. I memorized it when Klaus had me unlink his siblings.” Bonnie answers absently, adding more ingredients to the bowl in front of her.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Caroline protests, “Red flag, so many red flags. You’re going to use a spell Klaus showed you to trap him? From his mom, the incredibly powerful witch who had buyer’s remorse about her most infamous spell? And you're doing it from memory?”

 

Bonnie finally stops what she was doing to look up at her friend. The crazed madness and desperation that’s been clinging to her slipping away as she takes in the unease radiating from the blonde in front of her.

 

“Maybe she has a point,” Elena concedes. She’s more frustrated. Defeated. Resentful. than anyone at the continuing saga of Klaus’s drama plaguing their lives. She hasn’t thought twice about throwing herself full heartedly behind Bonnie’s plan, but there is a point when it comes time to listen to reason. “Esther’s spells can come with a heavy price.” 

 

Looking between them, Bonnie takes on an air of acceptance. “You’re right. I just. I just feel like I’m suffocating sometimes. I know the spell will hinder Klaus. It’ll slow him down, and it feels like I’m just enabling him the longer we do nothing. ”

 

Caroline feels guilty as she watches her friends come down from their determined high, because honestly, she probably wouldn’t have thought twice about going along with this plan if it didn’t involve putting her blood in a spell. Selfish, she’s selfish, but not anymore. “Okay, Bonnie. You’re right.”

 

“What?”

 

“We can’t just do nothing if we have a card left to play. Let’s do it.” she nods. 

 

“Caroline…” Bonnie trails off, “Are you su-”

 

“I’m sure,” Caroline affirms.

 

The girls circle around the alter Bonnie has set up for the spell.

 

“I can’t believe you called me a leech,” Caroline nudges her friend playfully.

 

“I did not!” Bonnie denies vehemently.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Tell it to Google, sister.” Caroline holds her phone up for Bonnie to read the definition for sanguisuge she has pulled up.

 

Five minutes later, Bonnie is chanting as Caroline cuts a line into her palm and bleeds into the bowl of herbs. Candles flicker and shoot up and smoke rises from the bowl.

 

“It’s done,” Bonnie tells them.

 

“Magic is always so anticlimactic.” Caroline teases, and Bonnie gives her stink eye while Elena rolls hers.

 

That night Caroline dreams of wolves.

 

She finds the characters of her childhood story books. She runs through unfamiliar forests with the wolf who stole Grandma’s dress. Akela and Raksha crouch through the tall grass and stalk prey with her. She howls at the moon with a wolf who only ever claims to huff and puff and blow things down.

 

She wakes up mid howl with a gasp, heart trying to beat its way out of her chest, and sits straight up in bed having sweat through her night shirt. 

 

Caroline has always had trouble remembering her dreams, but she remembers this one as if she’d lived it. She recalls each detail in bright vivid technicolor. The smell of wet earth, the feel of wind on her skin, sound of paws lightly treading.

 

Weird. Even so, Caroline thinks nothing more of it. She gets up to shower and starts her day. Only as she gets out of the shower does she notice it’s not even 5:30am. Her alarm clock won’t go off for another hour and a half.

 

“I don’t think the spell worked,” Elena sighs, closing her locker.

 

“Hm?” Caroline hums distractedly. The sleep she missed is catching up to her.

 

“Klaus has been...around. The spell must not have done anything,” Elena clarifies.

 

“Damn,” Caroline laments, almost putting away the wrong textbook before putting it back in her bag.

 

“I know.” Elena  laments.

 

Eventually, Caroline gets her act together enough to head to class with Elena.

 

“Do you think Bonnie is doing okay?” Caroline asks her.

 

Elena doesn’t grace the question with an answer. Instead, she settles for sending her friend a look.

 

“I know, and I know Bonnie is strong enough to pull through all of this. I just wish there was something we could do,” Caroline sighs taking a seat.

 

“Me too,” Elena agrees.

 

When Caroline gets home that afternoon, she decides on a quick nap and curls onto the living room couch.

 

She dreams of a hot summer day. She drinks ice cold lemonade from a sweaty glass sitting on her front porch swing. She’s barefoot in short denim shorts and a large white t shirt. Her hair sits on the top of her head in a messy bun.

 

There’s a man sitting next to her, but she doesn’t look over at him. The arm he has thrown over the back of the swing brushes her shoulder.

 

“Don’t touch me,” she grumbles, agitated by the heat. Sweat clings to every inch of her skin. “I’m so gross right now.”

 

A deep chuckle is the only response until she feels the wet chill of a dripping ice cube trailing up and down her neck in slow drags.

 

“Mmm,” she hums, pleased by the sensation.

 

“Hey!” she protests when he suddenly stops. She turns her body toward the jerk, “Why-”

 

She jerks awake with a gasp. 

 

“Caroline,” her mom calls from the kitchen, obviously not for the first time.

 

“Sorry, I was napping,” Caroline speeds into the kitchen.

 

“Oh,” Liz apologizes, “sorry I woke you up.”

 

“That’s okay. I didn’t sleep well last night, but if I didn’t wake up soon, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep tonight.” Caroline explains.

 

“Everything okay?” she worries.

 

“Yes, mom.” Caroline assures her, “What did you need?”

 

“There are more groceries in the car.”

 

Caroline nods to her mom and heads out to go get them. Outside, she spares a glance at the porch swing before shaking her head and moving to get the groceries.

 

That night Caroline dreams just a vividly.

 

“Oh God, you’re not here to leave more creepy notes and stupid, expensive gifts are you?” Caroline scowls at the Original Asshole in front of her.

 

“Not today, love,” he smirks, stupidly dimpled, and arrogant.

 

“Then what do you want?” she demands.

 

“I believe you summoned me.” He answers eyes suddenly serious.

 

“Bzzt. Wrong.” Caroline tells him.

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Well,” Caroline huffs, “You are. Why would I summon you? I actively avoid you most days.”

 

“I was wondering much the same,” Klaus steps closer toward her.

 

Caroline is pulled from sleep just as violently as before. The sun is barely touching the horizon to rise for the day.

 

Caroline goes for a run. She steers clear of the woods, and heads to the park instead. With only the squirrels to keep her company, Caroline continually amps up her speed lap after lap. 

 

Suddenly, someone pulls her off the track and brings her to a halt. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Stefan stares at her incredulously. “Anyone could have seen you out here.”

 

Caroline shrugs him off, and stares at the ground in embarrassment from being scolded. “I know. It’s just. It’s been stressful lately.” 

 

“Everything okay with you?” Stefan lapses into his concerned voice. “I heard Bonnie’s been having a hard time. And that she used your blood for a spell that didn’t work.” 

 

“I-It’s just been a rough couple of nights. I’m not sleeping all that great.” Caroline admits. “I know we all have problems, right now more than ever.”

 

“I don’t know about  _ ever _ ,” Stefan aims for light hearted, but misses the mark even if just barely.

 

Caroline grins at his effort. The grin also falls a little short to be fair. They have a companionable moment of silence, before Stefan starts to look like he’s struggling to put something into words.

 

Ever patient, Caroline demands, “What?”

 

“You know Caroline, even when a spell doesn’t work, the magic goes somewhere. It does something.” Stefan explains. “Just be careful, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Caroline nods.

 

That night Caroline twists and turns unable to fall asleep as she thinks over what Stefan had to say. Are these dreams of hers where the magic went? When she finally drifts off, her sleep is fitful. Sporadic being a kind description for the sleep she gets. She doesn’t dream.

 

She waffles over going to Bonnie with her theory. Isn’t there enough to worry about among their group without her adding something as insignificant sounding as her dreams? It sounds pretty damn silly anyway, right?

 

Caroline falls asleep in History.

 

“Are history books really romanticizing Pharaohs now?” a familiar British lilt interrupts the droning teacher filtering through her doze.

 

Caroline glares at him. “Pyramids.” 

 

“Built by slaves,” he waves his hand dismissively. “Did you know, in ancient Egypt, servants were smeared with honey to attract flies away from the pharaoh?”

 

“Were you taking notes? I’m sure you approved.” Caroline snipes.

 

His lips twitch, “Not quite. I helped topple a few dynasties in my day, I’ll have you know.” 

 

“Thanks for the reminder,” she rolls her eyes. “You’re ancient.”

 

He chuckles and opens his mouth to respond, but Caroline snaps awake as the bell rings.

 

That night Caroline tries to stay awake to ward off any possible dreams, but her bed wins the battle sometime around 3 am. 

 

“Oh God,” Caroline sobs throwing her head back as she sinks her fingers into a soft, dense head of hair.. The fingers inside her pump at a consistent pace, but Klaus’s tongue is applying just enough pressure to keep her continually on edge before backing off each time she gets close.

 

A chuckle she’s becoming too familiar with vibrates between her thighs. “To some, but you may call me Klaus.”

 

“Ass,” Caroline shouts on the end of broken moan, and grips his hair between her fingers to give a harsh little tug in punishment.

 

“We’ll work up to that, Princess.” 

 

“Ugh,” Caroline groans. “You’re the worst. Incorrigible. Wick-heheheeeehddd,” Caroline cries out as he sucks her clit between his pouty lips, and keeps on like he’s trying to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. Fuck, Caroline really hates her brain sometimes.

 

“Yhe, yhe,” breathy little, inhuman noises tumble out of her mouth as she gets close again, “Please don’t stop. Please, please, pleas-”

“No!” Caroline yells as she’s ripped out of her dream world. “FUUUCKKK!” She mourns the orgasm that could have been into a pillow she’s dragged over her face. She quickly rolls over onto her stomach and shoves her hand into her soaking panties, sliding her fingers back and forth as she rolls her hips. She comes in seconds and it’s her least favorite orgasm ever.

 

This has gone too far. It needs to stop. She looks at the clock and seeing it’s almost a decent hour, she picks up her phone and texts Bonnie.

 

_ C: Can we meet up to talk today? _

 

She gets up, eats some cereal with a side of B+, brushes her teeth, and waits for a response.

 

_ B: Yeah, oc. I’m at the Stefan’s with Elena. Meet us over here? _

 

_ C: see you there  _

 

Except when she gets there, everyone is there. Including Damon, and she cannot give him one more idea about using her as some sort of Klaus bait. So, she spends the day with her friends and Damon, and she pretends like she wanted girl time. They make vague plans for the following weekend.

 

“Caroline,” Klaus drawls out her name from where he’s sprawled across her bed.

 

Caroline curtails her momentum across the room where she’d planned to drop her purse on the dresser. She nearly pinches herself to see if she’s awake, but refuses to look so obviously ridiculous in front of him. She drops her purse to the floor where she stands and shuts her bedroom door. Her mother is home for Christ’s sake.

 

“This crosses so many lines, Klaus. You need to get out of here.”

 

“We crossed plenty enough lines last night that I assumed you wouldn’t blush at finding me in your bedroom.” He says with an amused quirk of his lips.

 

“I’m not blushing,” she objects, “Shut up!”

 

His famous chuckle makes an appearance. 

 

“A little bird told me you’ve been sharing your blood with the Bennett witch, Caroline.” he says more seriously.

 

Caroline clenches her jaw and doesn’t respond.

 

“Dangerous thing letting a novice witch experiment with your blood, even for a _virtuous sanguisuge_ ,” he prods at her silence.

 

Caroline only continues being quiet, but twitches at the term he drops.

 

“Yes,” Klaus muses, “it’s was a very poor decision on your part.”

 

“How did you know?” Caroline finally breaks.

 

“It took me this long to piece it all together. You’re just now confirming my suspicions,” he admits.

 

“Damn it,” Caroline curses her big mouth.

 

“You have no idea the consequences of this spell Bonnie played with do you?” He eyes her knowingly.

 

Caroline decides she’s said enough.

 

“I can imagine well enough what Bonnie thought it was. Some physical trap to weigh me down in the most literal sense.” Klaus goes on without her input. “It’s an anchoring of the souls though. The Bennett witch has marked our souls. We will always be drawn to one another now, wherever one is, the other will be drawn to follow. Like the opposite poles of two magnets, restless and aching without the other. Even if she reverses the spell, our souls have been scared.”

 

Caroline instantly wanted to call him a filthy liar, but something in her gut knows it to be the truth, so she says nothing still.

 

“And you believe me.”  He confirms out loud. With that he leaves.

 

That night she dreams of an empty, white room. She sits on one side and Klaus on the other. Not one word is uttered between them.

 

She wakes up aching.

 

The next day she all she thinks about is telling Elena and Bonnie everything. After lunch, she almost corners Bonnie, but finds after hiding her dreams all this time she has no idea what to say. Instead, she finishes the rest of her day like normal and doesn’t say a word about it to anyone. She admits, if only to herself, maybe, deep down, she doesn’t want to say anything to anyone, because despite everything she doesn’t mind the idea of being tied to someone. To Klaus. She might even like it.

 

She dreams she’s on a boat.

 

“Where are we?” she asks.

 

“We’re in Paris on the Seine River.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. If people leave comments, I might actually melt into a puddle of happiness.


End file.
